The Man In The Dark Alleyway
by Assassin'sCreed1786
Summary: When a young waiter witness a murder of a man was beating to death. Detective Lien-hua is called in to lead the murder investigation. The victim, a handsome young bender, appeared to have the perfect life. Yet when Lien begins to dig deeper, she starts to connect the dots between the murder and the killings of three benders, all found hands bound and head smashed in Republic City.
1. Dead Man

Night time, Downtown, Republic City 168 AG.

Fong Sho, emerged from the small end-terrace house where he still lived with his only sister Diu and stared up the high street in the dark rainy night, streetlights are dimed. Impossible to see at night, especially he could hear the transportation nearby where the railroads. He pulled a packet of cigars from his trousers and lit up. It had rained all day and was still falling. The Central City Station was closed due to weather; possibly the radio mentioned about the incoming storm?

Fong had been unemployed since leaving school two years ago, but the old good days of lacking on the dole was over. The Council was cracking down on the long-term unemployed and Fong now had to work full-time for his dole. He'd been given a fairly cushy work placement as a waiter at the Kwong's Cuisine, just a fifteen-minute walk from his house. He'd wanted to stay home and waited this morning like everyone else. Waiting for any letter or phone call, but he'd heard nothing from other jobs that he'd applied and interviewed. In the blazing row that had followed, Diu works twice as hard than Fong and she had secured internship role at Future Industry as a engineer. That was a year ago and now she has secured a permanent job. Her pay is great too. His sister had said if he didn't show up, his dole would be stopped, and she would've thrown him out to the street.

There was a bang on the front window and his sister's pinched face appeared, shooing him away. He gave her the finger and set out in the rain to work.

Three pretty teenage girls were coming towards him. They wore blues and greens oriental style dresses long Cheongsam short sleeve floral Qipao, hair bun up and straight black shoes. Their whole getup was ruined by this raining day, including make-up all smeered. They were holding each other umbrella. They chatted away moaning in their grunting tone about how they'd plan their night. If they had listened to the weather broadcast, they wouldn't be in this situation. Fong vaguely amused.

They crowded the pavement en masse and didn't part when Fong reached them, so he forced to step down off the kerb into a huge puddle. He felt the dirty water seep into his working shoes and shot them a dirty look, but they were distracted in the tribal gossip, screaming whine.

 _Stuck up bitches,_ he thought. As he reached at Kwong's Cuisine back door and the sign says _Employees Only_.

Fong spent time on his induction day with his employer around the restaurant. The inside stands four stories tall and exhibits highly extravagant exterior. The building's design mimics various traditional structural styles, including that of a temple and pagoda, though it also encourages more modern influences as a symbol of Republic City's multinational culture. A wide green door on the ground floor is used as the main entrance into the eatery and is bordered on both sides by two large panes of glass.

Luckily he'd had his uniform ready to collect from his manager and, informs Fong that he will receive a free lunch, and start getting ready his first shift starts in half an hour.

* * *

 _Seven hours later_

Fong had finish his shift at eleven, he'd started getting feet ached, but worth rewarding and he enjoys it too. He starts to collect his belongings and he's getting paid every Friday. The employer and colleague were very pleased with Fong. Hopefully, he would ask Diu about reconsidering of staying with her for the time being. When he finds a decent flat, so he won't bother her anymore. While his collecting umbrella, he bids farewell to his colleagues and shut the door behind them.

Luckily, the rain has gone less, Fong decides not to use the umbrella, he kept it under his arm and walking path around the dark alleyway. Before he turns through a narrow alleyway, he nearly freaked out at the sound of a black cat squeal out of the garbage bins tumbled to the side with all the bits is rolling the floor. Unpleasant sight and foul smell gave out too. His stomach was about to churn, yet he had a free lunch. He quickly moves along and was about to bolt out the alleyway, when a noise broke the silence. It was small and distance, coming from the direction of the opposite of the dark alleyway.

Hello? he shouted, his voice emerging low-pitched. It was only when the noise ceased and seconds later began to repeat, that Fong thought it was sounded more like a man and human voice too. Unfortunately, he had no torch, so he would rely on the moonlight from the patchy rain clouds, and the alleyway was too dark. Putting his left-hand on wet wall for support, fearing he would not break a fall in some shady alley.

Fong can hear it and sounded like someone in pain and heavily panting, but he is getting there close. His eyes twitched. He could see the man on the corner, laying on puddled floor. His stomach was faced-down and saying "What did you...do to _me_?!" The man agony man was speaking to someone, but whom?

Fong was confused at first, he'd decides to help the man, but halted. He could see a figure emerging from the dark, standing before the man on the floor and grueling in pain. Fong hid himself against the wall and he was completely transfixed at the dark figure, whose stepping out slowly like a predator from the shadows.

His heart racing, he slowly turning back from way he came and gently.

"I can-I can't bend..." he slowly lift his head from the wet ground. Fear began to trickle through his body. He couldn't move, his whole body was paralyzed.

The figure place a thin plastic strip encircling his wrists, pulling them tight behind his back, grunting in pain. The figure shifted down his body, quick and lithe, muscular legs now pressing on his tied wrists. The pain in his twisted ankle intensified as thick rope was unfurled with a juddering sound and his ankles were bound together.

A flash a fear gave this poor man a surge of adrenaline, sharpening his mind. "Please don't hurt me and I'll pay you...Please!" he begged. "I swear-I'll _won't_ tell anyone!"

But the figure shifted round, knees now on his back, forcing the air out of him. A shadow moved in the corner of his eye, and something hard and heavy came down on the back of his head. Fresh pain and stars burst in front of his eyes. The arm rose and again came crashing down and then everything went black.

Fong stood there frozen in fear, holding his breath, unwilling to move or run. The figure hadn't notice Fong, but leaves the scene. Fong cautiously steps out from his hiding place. The dark alleyway remained silent and empty as the first specks of rain drops began to fall. He silently kneel down at motionless body. He lay for a moment, stunned. Then he heard a faint squeaking sound. Panicking, he jumped, trying to get far away from the dead man as he could, but his legs gives way and break a fall from a broken banana peel. He tumbled over the dead body. He somehow managed to heave himself away to the nearest wall.

All he wanted now was to call for help.


	2. Headquarters

Early Morning, Police Headquarters.

Lien-hua Qiaolian had been waiting for twenty minutes in the lobby area of Police Headquarters. She shifted uncomfortably on a dark brown bench. The benches were faded and shiny, polished by years of anxious, guilty asses.

Through a large window overlooking the main road with automobiles pass by. In the center of the of the lobby floor was a slab of earth with the Republic City police emblem that was movable only by a strong stomp of earthbending. A trail of wet droplets ran diagonally from the main entrance to the front desk where the clerk's desk sat, regarding his amount of paperwork that needed to be done. He had a square face with specks on, pulling out a letter of Lien-hua's appointment with the Chief.

"PC Saikhan won't be long now," he said.

Lien-hua nodded. His eyes move down Lien's body, taking in her lean frame, brown trenched coat, white shirt and a black trouser. He stare came to rest on the small travel trunk next her feet. She stared right back at him and they both looked away. The wall beside her was a full of clutter of public information posters and vacancies. DON'T BE A VICTIM OF CRIME! and WE NEED YOU RECRUIT! declared one, which Lien-hua thought was a pretty stupid thing to put up in the lobby area of the outer city nick.

A stairs beside the front desk and Police Captain Saikhan came into the lobby area. His close-cropped, balding hair had greyed in the years since Lien-hua had last seen him, but despite his worn out face, he was still handsome. Lien-hua got up and shook his hand.

"It's been a while Detective Lien-hua Qiaolian and sorry to keep you wait. Was your journey okay?" he said, taking in what Lien-hua's was wearing.

"Long and delayed, sir...Hence the apparel," Lien-hua replied apologetically.

"Your uniform is arranged, I'll meet you at my office." Saikhan returned to his office, Lien-hua grabbed her travel trunk and followed PC's office.

"Desk Sergeant Yun, this is Detective Lien-hua Qiaolian; she's joining us from Fire Nation Capital. I'll need you arrange her a car asap..."

"Yes sir," nodded Yun.

"And can you place my travel trunk in the boot," added Lien-hua. "Also I need a radio, preferably portable one."

"Let's get started," said PC Saikhan. He pushed the door open.

"Snotty hog-monkey," murmured Yun, when the had closed behind them and takes her travel case.

Lien-hua followed Saikhan down a long, low corridor. Phone rang and uniformed officers and support staff streamed by in the opposite direction, their pallid faces tense and urgent. A poster of Pro-bending arena pinned up on the wall slid past and seconds later, an identical pin board held rows of photos with the heading: KILLED IN THE LINE OF DUTY. Lien-hua closed her eyes, only opening them when she was confident she had passed. She nearly bumped into Saikhan, who had stopped at a door marked INCIDENT ROOM. Lien-hua could see the warm brown wooden door. Fear crawled up Lien-hua's throat. She was sweating under her trench coat. Saikhan grabbed the door handle to push it open.

"Sir, you were going to brief me before-" started Lien-hua.

"There's no time," he said. Before Lien-hua had a chance to respond, PC Saikhan opened the door and indicated Lien-hua should go first.

The incident room is situated at the back of the common room where the other officers and detectives working. Two-dozen officers fell silent, their expectant faces bathed in the harsh strip lighting. The office room was a spacious with a desk, filling cabinets and a seating area, several golden frame windows was half covered with blinds. As Saikhan strode to the front, Lien-hua quickly removed her coat and place it on the coat stand. She perched on a desk.

"Morning everyone" said Saikhan.

"As we all know, twenty-eight-year-old man named Shang Wei was reported murdered last night. Just before midnight an eye-witness saw it happened, unfortunately he couldn't get a better look on our suspect. Wei's body was found in downtown near Kwong's Cuisine. We have got forensics on their way now..." A telephone started to ring. Saikhan paused. It carried ringing. He quick it up and started hissed over the phone telling them not to disturb than slammed the phone down.

"If this identification's is correct then we are dealing with murder of a young man linked to a very powerful and influential family, so we need to stay far ahead on this one. Perhaps the press are already at the scene, you name it."

The day's newspapers lay on the desk opposite to Lien-hua. The Headline screamed out in bold: _THE BILLIONAIRE PLAYBOY WEI IS DEAD! and WHO KILLED SHANG? The third was the most striking, full-page picture of Shang under the headline: TAKEN?_

Some photos were taken at the scene, they were lay on the desk opposite to Lien-hua. Hands are bound, head was smashed and blood spatter. This almost horrified Lien-hua.

"Alright...this is Detective Qiaolian. She's joining us from the Capital Police," finished Saikhan. Lien-hua felt all eyes in the room turn to her.

"Morning everyone, I'm pleased to be..." started Lien-hua, but an officer with greasy black hair and a thin mustache and goatee interrupted.

"Wait! Sir, I've been currently working on Wei case and..."

"And? What, Detective Lu? asked Saikhan.

"And my team is working like clockwork. I am following up several leads. I am in contact with Wei's family..."

"For your information Lu, Detective Qiaolian has more experience working on delicate cases..."

"But..."

"Lu, this isn't a discussion. Detective Qiaolian will now be taking lead on this...She will be hitting the ground running, but I know you will give her your best," said Saikhan. There was an awkward silence. Lu sat back in his chair and regarded Lien-hua with dislike. Lien-hua held his gaze and refused to look away.

Saikhan went on, "And _you'd_ better shut your mouth. You got that?" The officers murmured in agreement.

"Detective Qiaolian, meet me at my office."

Lien-hua stood in Saikhan's top-floor office as he searched through piles of paperwork on his desk. Lien-hua glanced out of the window, which afforded a more commanding view of Republic City. Beyond the shopping centre called the Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall and train station, uneven lines of matte colored houses stretched towards the Cultural Centre. Saikhan's office deviated from the normal order of a Chief Superintendent. There were no model cars lined along the window sill, a family photos of wife and three kids angled on the desk seemed that Saikhan's is private person or perhaps not. His desk was load of paperwork piled high, and a set of shelves by the window seemed to be used as an overflow, crammed with bulging cases files, unopened mails, old greeting cards. In one corner, his ceremonial uniform and his hat was placed on the shelves, covered with dust and has not worn since.

Saikhan finally reached out the drawer and located a small envelop, and handed it to Lien-hua. She tore the edge off and pulled out the wallet with badge and ID.

"So, you wanted me to save the day?" she said, turning the badge over in her hand.

"Trust me, this isn't about you, Lien. You should be pleased," said Saikhan, moving around and faces towards the large window.

"Sir, I was told, in no uncertain terms, that when I returned to service, I'd be put on administrative task for three months minimum?

Saikhan indicated Lien-hua should take the seat opposite.

"Lien, when I called you this wasn't a normal murder case Now we're looking at a well known influential rich kid was killed. Do I need to remind you who his father is?"

"Li Jun Wei. Wasn't he one of the main contractors for the new weapons for United Forces? At the same time as serving in the UR Council?"

"This isn't about politics."

"Sir, since when have I cared about politics?" Lien-hua scoffed at Saikhan.

"Shang Wei was murdered on my watch. His father has exerted enormous pressure. He's a man of influence who can make and break careers. I've got a meeting with the Chief Beifong and someone from that damn council office later this morning..."

"So this is about your job?"

Saikhan shot her a look. "I need to an identification on this dead body and suspect. Fast."

"Yes, sir." Lien-hua hesitated. "Why me? Is it your plan to do dirty work and then Lu gets to clean up the mess and look the hero? I deserve to know if..."

"When I called your Superior Yin, he forward your name. He said that you're the best detective; you've solved a several cases of kidnapping and murder." said Saikhan.

"So you think its a good idea to put me on this case?"

"If you want to look at it like that. I also know what an great police officer you are. Recently you've had troubles, yes, but your achievements far greater than ..."

"Don't give me crap, sir," said Lien-hua.

"Lien, the one thing you've never mastered is bending or the politics of the force. If you'd done that we might be sitting on opposite sides of this conversation right now."

"Yeah. Well, I have principles," said Lien-hua, giving him a hard stare. There was silence.

"Lien... I brought you in because I think you deserve a break. Don't talk yourself out of job before you've begun."

"Yes sir," said Lien.

"Now, get over to the crime scene. Report back to me the second you have information. If it is Shang Wei we'll need a formal identification from the family."

Lien-hua got up and went to leave. Saikhan went on, his voice softer, "I never got the chance, at the funeral, to say how sorry I was about Jian . . . He was an brilliant officer, and a friend."

"Thank you, sir." Lien-hua looked at the floor. It was difficult to hear his name. She willed herself not to cry. Saikhan cleared his throat and heis professional tone returned.

"I know I can rely on you to reach a swift conviction on this. I want to be kept posted every step of the way."

"Yes, sir," said lien-hua.

"And Detective Qiaolian?"

"Yes?"

"Lose the formal gear."


	3. Locker Room

Lien-hua found the women's locker room and worked fast, changing into a forgotten but familiar ensemble for non mental-bender officers, the uniforms consists of dark pants, with gold buttons and badge bearing Republic City's emblem and a belt worn over the coat. The coat is gray with the collar being lighter shade and the shoulders a darker shad of gray with yellow lines running across.

She was stuffing her normal clothes into a locker when she noticed a crumpled copy of the Republic City's newspaper at the end of one of the long wooden benches. She pulled it towards her and smoothed it out. Under the headline, _SON OF THE TOP RANKED BILLIONAIRES MURDERED_ , was a large picture of Shang Wei. He was gorgeous and perfect, neat black haircut, perfect smile and light grey eyes. His skin was fair and he wore a proper suit like any other rich bachelor, slender, yet fairly muscular. He stared into a camera with an intense, confidence gaze. The photo had been taken at some fancy party, and surrounded with beautiful and elegant women.

The newspaper describe Shang as a "minor socialite", which Lien-hua was sure Shang would not enjoy if he could read it, or wouldn't care less. The paper had spoken to his parents, Mr and Mrs Li Jun Wei, and to his fiance, who had all pleaded for any information of Shang's murder to get in contact with the police.

Lien-hua searched in her coat pocket and found her notebook, still there after all these months. She noted down the name of the fiance, Jiao Fang, and wrote: Did Shang had an affair to another or did they had an argument? She looked at it at for a moment, then tear it out furiously, discarded into the trash. She tucked the notebook in the side pocketed-pants and went to put her ID and her badge in the other free pocket. but paused.

Lien-hua went to a mirror above a row of sinks, taking out her ID photo and held it out in front of her. The ID photo showed a confident young woman, in twenties, dark hair swept back, staring into the camera defiantly. The photo is old for decades ago. noticing her appearance had not changed, but her hair showed a few of grey. Lien-hua watched her shaking arm for a moment, then flipped the ID closed. She would put in a request for a new photo.


End file.
